Trip In The Dream
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Athrun somehow manages to convince Cagalli to spend her birthday in the amusement park instead of in front of her work table. How will Athrun treat the birthday girl? AsuCaga


Author's notes: This is Cagalli's birthday fic! Happy birthday Cagalli!

I'm posting this early because I can't post this on May 18 as I am flying off to Australia on that day. I don't think I can post this tomorrow as I guess I will be really busy with the preparations. Since I'm away, please do not expect any updates! But you may hope that I come back with new ideas and inspiration!

To all the AsuCaga fans out there, there is currently an AsuCaga petition going on. Please go and see and sign it. Destiny was really disappointing for us AsuCaga fans. So I hope you guys will support the petition. I don't think it has garnered over 100 signatures, so guy, please sign! The link will be put up on my LJ account so please go see!

This fic may be a bit messy because I was kind of out of ideas when I wrote this but no matter what I wanted to do a Cagalli birthday fic. Gomen nasai! The title is also crappy as my brain ran out of ideas.

My multi-chaptered fics might need a little time in its updates (that is, if anyone wants to read them.) so please bear with me!

Anyway, please enjoy this fic and review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**

* * *

Trip In The Dream **

"Just tell me what am I doing here!" Cagalli whispered angrily.

"Now now Cagalli." Athrun soothed. "It's your birthday today! Don't get so angry!"

"Angry? Me angry?" Cagalli almost screamed. "Who was the one who pulled me out of my office and brought me to this place? I have dozens of work piled up on my desk for me to do!"

"It's your birthday today." Athrun reasoned. "So I do not see why you should not have a day off. You badly need a rest anyway."

"But!" Cagalli started to protest.

"No buts Cagalli!" Athrun said in a firm tone. "I told Kisaka and he agreed. He also told me the work could be left until next week. Why are you trying to finish what can be done next week in this week? You are to enjoy your birthday and no work is going to disturb you!" he added.

Cagalli sighed. "What's so special about my birthday anyway? I just get older, that's all!"

"It's a special day Princess." Athrun said. "It is when your mother painstakingly gave birth to you. It is also a special day for me where I can spend the day with you like a normal couple." He added with a grin.

"Fine but," Cagalli paused as she scanned the surroundings. "What are we doing here?" Then she looked down at her clothes. "And can I really wear this?"

Athrun laughed. "This is an amusement park. It is a place favoured by dating couples. I always wanted to bring you here, since I guess neither of us had to chance to date like a normal couple." He explained. "And I guessed you would like the clothes. It's something which you will be comfortable in and yet looks nice on you. I have to thank Lacus for that." He added.

"I thought you guys would force me into a skirt…" Cagalli mumbled.

"I would be most happy with that!" Athrun grinned. "But I don't want other men staring at my girlfriend's legs."

"Why are we wearing a cap? It's really hot you know!" Cagalli complained in a bid to quickly change the subject and tried to take off the blue cap on her head.

"Don't take it off!" Athrun urged as he quickly pressed the cap down. "We'll be recognised like that!"

"Oh! So that is what this cap is for!" Cagalli let out as she fingered the cap.

"Plus," Athrun continued. "I got us matching ones so that everyone will know we are a couple!"

Cagalli blushed at Athrun's words. Both of them had never really been an open couple. They could not act like normal couples do, but could only share kisses and hugs in the privacy of a room where it was confirmed that no cameras, reporters or even ministers were around.

"So!" Athrun slapped his hands on his thighs and stood up from the bench where they were sitting on. "Shall we go now Cagalli?" he held his hand out to her.

Cagalli's face held a tinge of pink as she reached her hand out and put it in Athrun's. With their ten fingers tightly enclosed together, they headed for the amusement park, which was filled with much happiness and laughter.

* * *

"Where shall we go first Athrun?" Cagalli asked excitedly. It was her first time in an amusement park and she was thrilled to see all the rides and fun things all around her.

"Hmmm…" Athrun thought. "Let's go for the more leisurely rides first…"

"I want to sit on the pirate ship!" Cagalli let out excitedly as she pulled a startled Athrun all the way to where the pirate ship was.

* * *

"Are you all right Cagalli?" Athrun asked worriedly. "You were screaming and grabbing onto me so hard!"

"How can you not scream!" Cagalli stared at Athrun incredulously.

"Maybe I can take it?" Athrun answered. "Do you want to go for the less exciting rides…"

"Oh! The roller coaster!" Cagalli exclaimed, cutting Athrun short. "Let's go there!" she said as she dragged the startled Athrun away again.

* * *

"Now you shouldn't have overdone that!" Athrun chided, gently patting Cagalli's back. She was throwing up due to the after-effects of the roller coaster, drop tower and what not.

"But they looked so fun…" Cagalli got out before she threw up some more.

"Are you all right Cagalli?" Athrun asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Cagalli answered, cleaning her mouth with a piece of tissue. "I'm feeling better since I have got everything out."

"Cagalli…" Athrun glanced at her, shaking his head. She always made him worry so much but he couldn't help but always worry about her. She was on his mind 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. There wasn't a moment he could not stop thinking about her. She was his all, his everything, his love.

"How can you stand still after all that!" Cagalli stared at Athrun. He just shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head slightly as an answer.

_"It may be because of the Coordinator genes."_ He thought.

"I shall decide our rides from now on." Athrun stated in such a fashion that meant he was in charge and would not accept any protests at all.

"But but!" Cagalli tried to protest.

"No buts Cagalli." Athrun stated firmly. "You are the birthday girl but you are also my girlfriend. I'm not going to let my girlfriend get hurt."

Cagalli pouted as it was evident she was not going to get her way. Then suddenly, Athrun leaned down and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"What…what?" Cagalli was shocked by the sudden show of affection from Athrun. Her face started to burn.

"You're listening to me Princess." Athrun grinned and held her hand tightly. It was his way of telling her "Don't be angry but you still have to listen to me!".

Athrun brought Cagalli, hand-in-hand, on the rides which he thought were not as adrenaline pumping. They went to the house of mirrors, splash mountain, and played teacups and bumper cars. They also visited the haunted house which Athrun insisted on going. He claimed it was because he wanted to see if they were really as scary as they seemed. In actual fact, his real motive was that of a normal guy's, to let the girl hug him in fright. He was very pleased with the results; Cagalli was freaked out the moment a 'ghost' appeared and clung onto him for her dear life. She refused to let go of his arm from then onwards all the way until they were out of the haunted house. However, Athrun made a resolution not to allow Cagalli to go into any haunted houses with anyone else besides him. If there was really such an unlucky guy, he would personally make sure the poor guy would not live to see _that evening's _sunset.

"Here Cagalli!" Athrun said as he handed her an ice cream.

"Thanks Athrun!" Cagalli immediately cheered up on seeing her double chocolate ice cream with extra fudge and chopped nuts and began licking it happily.

Athrun smiled seeing the joyful Cagalli. She had totally forgotten about work which made him feel relieved. It was her birthday today, and she had the liberty to take a break from the pile of papers stacked up on her desk which never seemed able to be cleared. He took a seat beside Cagalli and started on his normal chocolate ice cream. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye.

"Your ice cream looks delicious." Athrun commented. "Can I try some?"

"No way!" Cagalli held her ice cream far away from Athrun. "This is my ice cream!"

"Come on Cagalli!" Athrun coaxed. "I just want a taste of it."

"No!" Cagalli replied.

"Is that so?" Athrun had a naughty smirk on his face. "I won't go for the ice cream then!" With a swift movement, he moved his lips to Cagalli's, leaving her wide-eyed. He broke the kiss after a while and licked his lips.

"Mmm…that tasted pretty nice. Maybe I should get that flavour next time." Athrun grinned at a blushing Cagalli.

"Athrun!" Cagalli started hitting the emerald-eyed Coordinator who was chortling away. It was then the both of them heard some comments from passer-bys.

"What a cute couple!"

"They look good together!"

Cagalli blushed even more after hearing all those comments. Athrun put an arm around her and smiled at her. "Just enjoy this like a normal couple." He whispered to her. She gave him a shy but contented smile.

* * *

"Where are we going next?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun pointed to an attraction. "Let's go on that one."

Cagalli squinted at the sign and gasped. "The Tunnel of Love?"

"Let's go!" Athrun smiled and grabbed her hand as they made their way to the Tunnel of Love. Once inside, they could not help but stare in awe at the effort put in. The entrance was decorated with pink roses and Queen Anne's lace, giving it a feeling of fantasy. The amount of detail on the boats was also remarkable.

Athrun and Cagalli got into a boat and it started sailing into a tunnel. It was also beautifully decorated with a romantic theme.

"Cagalli." Athrun started nervously. "I've got something for you."

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun took out something from his pocket and put it into Cagalli's hands. "I hope you like it." He said.

Cagalli studied the shiny thing in her hand. It was a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped emerald pendant. She could not help but gaze at the beautiful stone.

"It's beautiful!" Cagalli gasped.

"Happy birthday Cagalli." Athrun was relieved she liked his present. "I'll put it on for you." He did as he said.

Cagalli glanced at the beautiful necklace on her. It shone with a green fire. "Thank you Athrun!" her eyes lifted to meet his. They were shimmering as Cagalli was already close to tears.

"I will always treasure this." Cagalli continued. "The emerald on the pendant, it is as beautiful as your eyes." She said and raised hand to gently stroke Athrun's eyelids. Athrun placed his hand over her warm soft ones.

"I love you Cagalli." Athrun whispered gently into Cagalli's ear.

"I love you too Athrun." Cagalli whispered back with an equal amount of love. With that, the remaining distance between the couple was brought to a minimum as their lips touched. This was a birthday Cagalli would never forget.

* * *

Author's notes: I didn't realise Cagalli's birthstone was emerald! When I went to search for birthstones, I got a real surprise when I realised it!

Anyway, please read and review!

Happy birthday to Cagalli and Kira in advance!


End file.
